


【A3!／みすかず】会いたい人

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與遊戲人物無關＋一成的家庭背景捏造，大概是以可可夜總會的那種印象寫出來的><！＋日版十月的活動卡池（亡靈節），下午卡面才出來我馬上把這篇炸出來了！（剁手





	【A3!／みすかず】会いたい人

三好一成身著深藍色的西裝，緩緩渡步到人煙稀少的地方。路上充滿了花飾與祭品，在一年一度的亡靈節氣氛下，家家戶戶都歡慶祖先靈魂的到來。  
儘管他從未見過所謂的靈魂，身為孫子的他仍手捧著大把花束，準備到自家祭壇上將禮物供奉給奶奶。

放下被紫紅燈光染色的萬壽菊，一成閉上眼，在心中向奶奶祈求平安，也照理問好。墓碑周遭除了許多的花瓣，也有以糖蜜製成的骷髏頭和奶奶最喜歡的切片蛋糕。

「さんかく、さんかく～」

一成睜開雙眼，突然看見一個藍色頭髮的男人就站在自己身旁，一手拿起放在檯面上的三角形蛋糕。

「等等、你－－誒？」

雖然一旁身著花色西裝的男人的確拿起了蛋糕，原本的糕點卻在原地沒有動作，三好一成禁不住發出疑惑的聲音。

「かず的奶奶說很好吃喔。」

軟綿的聲音確實來自身旁的男人，他仔細端詳了對方的容貌。灰紫色的眼妝下是被掩蓋的淚痣，蜜澄色的眼眸讓一成聯想到甜膩的骷髏糖。西裝與禮帽上裝飾著滿街都是的萬壽菊。

「這位小哥，你是？」  
「我？斑鳩三角～」

真的長大很多呢。他對著一旁沒有人的空氣笑著說。突然想到三角方才說的話，他驚訝的瞪大了眼。

「奶奶……在旁邊嗎！所以亡靈是真的會回來嗎！」  
「かず，想看奶奶嗎？」

三角笑得露出虎牙，詢問一成。一成點了點頭。他的奶奶在他國中的時候過世，雖然記憶曾經漸漸淡薄，但他不曾忘記奶奶在他小的時候哼唱的搖籃曲。  
三角先是對著一旁的空氣露出開心的笑容，指尖觸碰一成的肩膀，一成低頭一看，發現原本素面的深藍色西裝漸漸變成與三角一樣的花色，身子也冒出淡淡的光芒。隨著三角撫在自己面頰的手掌，三好一成抬頭，唇瓣被另一人的薄唇封住。

－－他吻了他。

再次睜開眼時，原本空曠的地方瞬間塞滿了人，他能夠看見每個人家的墓碑一旁都聚滿人群，站在三角一旁的則是自己的奶奶。

「這是……」  
「能讓かずー看見大家的三角魔法喔。」

一成突然覺得眼眶有些發酸，他上前擁抱住好久不見的奶奶，對方摸了摸自己的頭，溫柔的觸感讓他禁不住落淚。

「要好好謝謝斑鳩くん喔，一成。」

一成點頭，奶奶則對他們招了招手，去找隔壁家的好友敘舊。他看著三角，露出有些靦腆的笑容。

「すみ謝了～是說一定要這樣親才能看見靈魂嗎？」  
「......かずー！來陪我找三角形吧！」

三角嘿嘿的笑了，沒有直接回應。只是拉著一成的手往墓碑區的反方向狂奔。髮尾被刮起的風給吹拂起，在亡靈節，市中心總有大型的音樂祭典，一成隨著心中的直覺，牽緊了三角的手。  
他們逛遍原本一如往常的祭典，或許是靈體狀態的關係，只要一碰到某樣東西，就能將靈魂狀態的物體拿起，就像剛才三角拿起蛋糕一樣。他們拿了三角形的鬆餅，裡頭有著滿滿的鮮奶油與水果。笑著四處逛逛，若是看到三角形的東西或旗幟，三角則會不受控的衝過去抓，讓一成只得跟在後面追。

不知不覺夜已深，祭典的燈光漸漸暗下，亡靈節就將要結束。月亮大大的掛在天上，三好一成與斑鳩三角相連的手卻從未鬆開。  
三角拉著他到廣場的正中央，柔軟的笑容在嘴角綻放。

「かず想見到但是見不到的人，以後每年的今天，我都能幫かず實現願望喔。」  
「すみー也是亡靈嗎？所以你也要回去了嗎？」

一成忍不住焦急了起來，不只是因為斑鳩三角這個人過於神秘，那個突如其來的吻與順勢牽起的手都讓他面頰一熱卻無法拒絕。

「這個是秘密，不能告訴かず喔。」

他伸出手撫摸一成的面頰，後者這才發現他身體輪廓的淡光逐漸落地，在觸碰土壤的瞬間成為萬壽菊的花瓣。他的心跳大聲鼓譟著，一如自己腦海說不出口的真心話。

不要走、不要走。如果走了，你也將成為我想見卻見不到的人了。

一成回過神來，眼淚便已順著面頰滑落，而三角像是聽到了他的話，無奈地垂下眉頭，伸手擁抱他發顫的身子。

「明年見，かず。」  
「說好囉？」

＊

再次回復意識時已經是凌晨的三點鐘，三好一成在床鋪上側頭，微弱的日光透過窗簾照耀進眼裡。他仍記得自己在溫暖而寬大的身子裡哭了一陣子，最後三角叫他閉上眼、感受到頭頂被撫摸的觸感在持續一陣子後消失，三好一成睜開眼，斑鳩三角就消失在這個世界中。

所以原來不用親吻，也能夠施展魔法的嗎？

三好一成苦笑了起來，回憶起如夢一般的一切－－包含能夠親眼看見的親人，與那個過於神秘的男人。他坐起身子，發現床鋪旁放著的是一朵完美盛開的萬壽菊，與三角形的蜜橙色玻璃－－色彩就像那雙總是帶著笑意的眼眸一樣。

明年再見吧，すみー。  
約好了。

後話／隔年  
一成：終於又見面了すみー！好想你！  
三角：（親吻）  
一成：诶诶诶诶诶诶⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
三角：嘿嘿、かず害羞了～  
在一旁的奶奶：（我是誰我在哪裡幹嘛看孫談戀愛）

**Author's Note:**

> 好喔我就是那個在旁邊看孫談戀愛的啊罵。  
三角這張卡片太好看.........TDT（大哭  
今天下午才出來忍不住就速寫了一篇（爆  
感覺三角就是個神祕的孩子，是可以在靈界跟人界穿梭的人><  
希望他能找到爺爺QQ！
> 
> 謝看到這邊&喜歡的大家QQ！


End file.
